


October 30th - Horror Story

by omgericzimmermann (HMSLusitania)



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [12]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSLusitania/pseuds/omgericzimmermann
Summary: This is absolutely not a horror story. It's Dex and Nursey being fluffy.  Day 12 of the 13 Days of Halloween





	

**Author's Note:**

> One more day!

“And then, slowly, the ghost closed the door behind them,” Chowder said, holding a flashlight under his chin. Dex didn’t know how he got talked into this. He didn’t know how he ended up sitting on the floor of the attic – his own attic – with Chowder and Nursey and Tango sharing horror stories.

The three of them waited for Chowder to finish the story, but it looked like he might be done.

“Your turn Dexy,” Nursey said, grinning at him. He was lying on a pillow with his arms folded under it to prop himself up, his green eyes nearly twinkling in the dim attic light.

“I don’t need to share a horror story, Nurse, I share a closet with you,” Dex replied. Chowder and Tango gasped dramatically while Nursey flicked a piece of candy corn at Dex.

“Asshole,” Nursey said.

“Your organizational skills _are_ their own horror story,” Dex replied.

“Well sure but you don’t have to point it out,” Nursey said, sticking his tongue out at Dex with all the maturity of Dex’s five-year-old niece.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dex said.

“I’m so glad you guys aren’t fighting anymore,” Chowder said.

“What did you fight about?” Tango asked, as was his way.

“Cultural differences,” Nursey replied.

“Hey we’ve got practice at the wrong side of dawn since Bitty learned how to captain from Jack,” Dex said, checking his watch. “Chowder, Tango, go back downstairs.”

Chowder and Tango sighed, and said their goodnights before slumping down the attic stairs. Dex hoped they didn’t wake up Bitty, who had spent the entire weekend in Providence and was therefore tired.

“Must be nice for Bitty,” Nursey said like he was reading Dex’s mind. Also like he was reading Dex’s mind, Nursey pulled off his shirt and failed to put a different one on. “Getting to spend the entire weekend with his boyfriend, locked up in some fancy apartment.”

“Also dating a closeted professional hockey player, yeah, lots of fun,” Dex replied, rolling his eyes while Nursey crawled into his bunk.

“Or secretly dating your best friend for months before you tell anyone,” Nursey added, pressing himself towards the wall. Dex took it for the pointed gesture it was and peeled off his jeans before climbing into the bed next to him. Nursey wrapped his arms around Dex, and Dex rested his cheek on Nursey’s shoulder. He pressed a quick kiss there and felt Nursey smile.

“That one’s kinda acceptable I guess,” Dex admitted.

Nursey kissed the top of his head and Dex snuggled closer. If it had been in any other circumstance besides “dating” he knew Nursey would chirp the hell out of him for it.

“Are my organizational skills really a horror story?” Nursey asked.

“They’re not a _horror story_ , I guess,” Dex said. He smirked. “We’re just gonna have to call the ghostbusters if we move in together after graduation.”

“Thanks babe,” Nursey grumbled, but there was no malice in his voice.

“Got your back,” Dex replied, and he drifted off to sleep, safe in his boyfriend’s arms.

It was three in the morning when he woke up to Nursey shaking him.

“Dex, Dex, in Chowder’s horror story--”

“Nursey? Go the fuck to sleep,” Dex replied.

“But--”

“It’s just a story,” Dex said. Nursey nodded, albeit fretfully, and closed his eyes. Dex tried not to let the threads of Chowder’s ghost story seep into his mind. For the most part, it even worked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a totally different idea for this horror story, which I might write without the horror at some point, because the premise was Jack and Bitty had broken up a few weeks before Thanksgiving for reasons related to their age difference and hadn't told their parents, so they had to go to Thanksgiving together. And they were bickering and petty and still couldn't keep their hands to themselves. 
> 
> General Hauskeeping  
> -There is just one more day of the 13 days, and the reason you didn't get the above slasher horror is because of the existential dread I have for you tomorrow.  
> -Thank you so much to everyone who's participated in the 13 Days. This has been super fun.


End file.
